As Long As It Takes
by HarmenianMisfit
Summary: Rayna wants to move on but will Deacon be ready to listen and do the same? (Deyna)


**I don't own anything I am not, nor have I ever been, abc. Let me know your thoughts, that is if you want me to, reviewing is an optional thing.**

He didn't know what to do. He saw Rayna and Luke singing on stage, The way he use to with her, and them talking after. What he did know was that if someone didn't stop him soon he would end up somewhere with a drink in his hand.

"Deacon, slow down. Are you okay?"

Yeah, he heard her, but he also knew who it was, so he decided to keep walking. He had hated the idea of this combined tour anyway. Hell, he didn't even want to be on Luke's tour.

"Deacon." She had her hand on his sholder holding him in place. He turned, furiously, to look at her noticing the tears in her eyes. They tore him appart, but he wouldn't let her know that.

"What Ray?" He asked, harsher than he meant to.

"I need to talk to you."

"Then talk Rayna. What is so important that the great Rayna Jaymes just can't leave someone alone?"

"I was talking to Luke-"

"Congratulations, you seem to do that a lot. Why don't you go back and continue you conversation?"

"Deacon," Rayna warned. "He said he was going to fire you."

"Good, great even. I didn't want to be here in the first place."

"Do you know why?" Rayna asked.

"Because he's being himself, an ass. You know what, I really don't care, I'm just glad he did. I'm outta here." Deacon said, turning to continue walking in his original direction.

"Deac." Rayna said, causing Deacon to stop and turn around to face her again. Someting to do with the way she said his name.

"What?"

"When you proposed-"

"Yeah, I know. It was a bad time, a mistake, I shouldn't have done-"

"Deacon Claybourne, I sware if you don't stop interrupting me. I was going to say," She continued once he had shut up. "you said I didn't have to answer then-"

"If-" He knew what she was going to do. She was going to turn him down. She already done it in multiple ways and times, but he didn't want to here her say it. That would just make this whole thing even more real and painful.

"DEACON! I was saying the reason I was talking to Luke and he fired you was that I broke up with him and gave the ring back. Deacon I changed my mind, I chose you, if the offer still stands that is."

"Ray...Why do you keep doing this? The offer still stands," She breathed out a sigh of relief. "but, only if you are sure this time, 100 precent. Ray, I can't stand to have my heart tore out and ripped to shreads again by you. It hurts too damn much, and who knows what will happen if you do. With us, me, you, or Maddie and Daphne." Deacon said, the begining of tears in his eyes.

"Deacon, I promise you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I will do all I can for all of us to make this last. I have come to the conclusion that you are the only man I want or have ever wanted in my life. I promise."

"Things will be different this time Ray. Believe me when I say I can be, will be, anf am the man you always wanted me to be."

"I do believe you Deacon." Rayna said as she leaned in and gently brushed her lips against his.

"Hey Ray?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I don't have a job to do anymore and you don't have a show tonight..." Deacon trailed off, their forehaeds resting against each others.

"I like the way you think." Said Rayn, smiling.

He was happier than he had been in a long time, laying in bed with Rayna in his arms. He knew they had a lot to talk about and wasn't looking foreword to it but he knew that they really were in this together this time.

"Babe, what were you doing when I walked up to you earlier?" Rayna asked, looking up at Deacon reasting her chin on his chest.

"Ray..."

"Deac, really are you okay? I'm worried. I've seen that look you had on your face before, it's not a safe look." Rayna said, a look of concern on her face. Deacon looked away from here, took a deep breath, and answered a few moments later.

"I'd seen you and Luke on stage singing the way you were and then talking after that. That with the fact I didn't really want to be on Luke's tour and you being here for a while and us being the way we were...Ray, being completely honest...if you didn't stop me and tell me whatyou did when you did...chances are, "He continued carefully,"...I would be somewhere drunk right now. I really wanted a drink." Deacon confessed, eyes closed as he tightened his arms around Rayna.

Deacon, I'm so sorry." Rayna apologized, crying, leaning up to kiss Deacon again. "I shouldn't have done any of this to you, cause you any pain, we have hurt each other enough to last a life time. But being honest, this time, I was just scared. I don't even know what of."

"I love you, Ray."

"I love you too, Deac." Resopnded Rayna, as Deacon rolled on top of her, ready to go again

The next morning Rayna woke upand was confused, 'Who is laying beside me?' Her first thought was Luke but soon decided that this felt more right. Slowly she opened her eyes and was staring straight into Deacon's.

"Good mornin', sleeping beauty." Deacon said, his voice rough and deep with sleep, as he saw Rayna's eyes open.

"Morning." Rayna responded, smiling back at Deacon until she remembered everyting that happened the day before and all they had to talk about and her smile fail.

"You're not regretting any of this, are you?" Deacon asked noticing the frown on her face.

"What?" She looked up at him. "No, of course not babe."

"Then what's wrong darlin'?"

"I was just thinking about all we still have to talk about. I know that we can't just ignore all of this, as much as we may want to, it won't go away."

"Yeah, but thing about it this way baby. We're in this together, not aganist each other. We both want this to work in the long run. We _will_ make it work this time with each others help."

"You're right babe. But, I think we shoud start talking about this now."

"...Okay, I guess you're right. Where do you wanna start?"

"I'm sorry for choosing Luke... and Teddy over you and tresting you so bad latley, and for the last 15 years, it's all my fault."

"That's not true Rayna. I'm sorry for everything I have put you through since we meet. And for being so mad at you for not telling me about Maddie. I know and understand that you were just trying to protect our daughter and keep her safe. For all I put you through with my drinking, the wreck, for telling Maddie I proposed, and for letting you down. I'm so sorry for all of it darlin'." Deacon told her, tears falling down his face. "I shouldn't have done it."

"You were right when you said I should have told you about Maddie when she was younger. You were right, I should have." Rayna admitted. "Truth is it wasn't you it was me, I was scared then too. And Deacon the wreck wasn't your fault, I was the one driving."

"I was the one drinking."

"Then we should both just take the blame and put the past behind us. Do you think you can do that babe?"

"I hope so. It might take sometime but I know I can. As long as you'll be right here with me I feel like I can do anything. For us."

"I'm here Deac, as long as it takes."


End file.
